


Date with the Devil

by Devilisha



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dany is a vampire hunter, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon is a Vampire, Manipulation, Paranormal, Rough Sex, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilisha/pseuds/Devilisha
Summary: All Dany could do was stare at the man, the vampire. So...why wasn't she pulling the trigger and sending his ass back to its grave?





	Date with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will enjoy this!!!!

Every fiber in her body began to tremble. Goosebumps laced her arms and legs like an early autumn frost, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. It wasn't from the small blasts of snow blowing in from the front door every time a customer staggered outside for a quick smoke, and it wasn't from the thinness of her polka dot nylons, black heel boots, and sweater-dress that reached just below her ass that chilled her body from winter's treacherous kiss.  
  
No.  
  
It was something more than that, something more subtle, although something that Daenerys Targaryen couldn't ignore.  
  
Call it a hunch, call it a paranormal premonition; whatever it was, it was most definitely coming from the handsome couple seated at the opposite side of the bar, who seemed more interested in pressing their lips to each others' mouths, necks, and shoulders rather than finishing off their fifth round of shots.  
  
Dany watched the woman brush a short strand of hair away from her face before giggling at whatever the man said, who looked at her with smoky-grey eyes and pale features that stood out despite the thick layer of stubble on his cheeks, and the dark curly mass of hair that was pulled back at the nape of his neck. His thick eyebrows shaded his narrow eyes and his nose and jawline looked firm and solid. His arms were long and his shoulders wide from behind the black sports coat and button-down white shirt that fit tightly to reveal the obvious muscles underneath.  
  
He was no doubt handsome, far too handsome to entertain the blonde woman at his side, who was wearing a too-tight blouse and too loose pants that showed off the crack of her tits and ass every time she moved. Her blonde hair was puffed up high on top of her head that made her small eyes and petite features stand out.  
  
She was pretty enough, Dany thought to herself, but most definitely no comparison to her date, who looked more like a bold, barbaric model from the medieval time era.  
  
Dany shot the couple another sly glance before moving a few inches closer to place her tips in a jar at the end of the bar counter. She had hopes of overhearing their conversation, or perhaps get a better reading on the couple before her mind went completely bizarre upon recognizing the first presence of paranormal energy that seemed to encircle around the chatty pair of lovers.  
  
She no more moved a few anxious steps before a half-drunken man slammed his empty glass on the counter in front of her. "Refill, please."  
  
Dany faked a smile and reached for his glass, but the man was quicker to snatch a hold of her hand before she had time to blink.  
  
"Thank you, darlin'." His large hand consumed her own as he gave her arm a slight tug forward. "How much do I owe you?" He asked as he began moving his thumb over her knuckles in a slow, deliberate path of yearning.  
  
Dany narrowed her blue, almond-shaped eyes at the overly courageous man seated from across the bar. "That depends. It's five dollars for the drink." She answered with a snap, and then abruptly twisted her wrist free to grab a hold of his. "For anything else, it'll cost you your life." With a quick jerk, she slammed his wrist down on the counter and pushed hard on the back of his hand until his fingers nearly touched the inside of his arm.  
  
"Shit!" The man shouted. He jerked his arm free and glared at her from behind a full beard and burly features that looked far too rough to compete with his designer suit and overcoat. "To hell with you, bitch!" He continued to shout as he grabbed a hold of his briefcase and stormed through the crowd of both curious onlookers and oblivious dancers, who cared far too much about their off-beat tempo to take notice of a passing stranger.  
  
Dany sucked in a deep breath and watched him go. Consequences of embarrassment or possibly losing her job never crossed her mind, even as a few gazing customers threw cash onto the counter and hurriedly made their way toward the door.  
  
She happily watched them leave before gathering up the ones and five dollar bills and turning to place them inside the tip jar. But before she moved to take another step she locked eyes with the handsome man seated from across the bar.  
  
He was staring at her as if he had been watching her the entire time. His eyes were narrow and calculating, his lips pursed firmly together, and his hands gripping tightly around the small glass of ice and vodka that was laid out before him.  
  
His date, on the other hand, was too busy rummaging through her purse and applying a new layer of bright red lipstick to even notice Dany standing directly in front of her.  
  
Dany sucked in a sharp breath before quickly averting her eyes. She knelt down to grab a bar towel and wasted no time on making her way to the opposite side of the club. She kept her back to the couple and pretended to look busy as she wiped down the alcohol-smeared countertops and rearranged chairs and stools that were now vacant.  
  
She worked only a short time before feeling brave enough to glance over her shoulder to steal another peek at the mysterious man, who Dany had been foolish enough to allow him to notice her. But with a quick, subtle glance Dany pursed her gaze forward to watch him throw a few dollars on the counter before turning to follow the woman toward the door.  
  
Like a true gentleman, he helped his date slip into her coat before holding open the door. There, before following closely in the woman's wake, he looked up to lock gaze with Dany for the second time.  
  
His dark gaze was both chilling and warm, and all Dany could think about was the crippling wave and paranormal energy that swept through the entire club upon his presence.  
  
The man seemed to take in her stare, briefly, although thoroughly. He seemed to be studying her, if only for a few short seconds. And with a paralyzing, arrogant, I-know-what-you're-thinking smirk that nearly sent Dany to her knees from both fear and a dark, perilous want, he disappeared into the night.  
  
The music blared loudly all around her and a sudden chill crept down her spine. Something was wrong; she could feel it. There was an eerie shudder of fear clenching at her stomach and Dany knew right away she had to follow him.  
  
Casually glancing across the bar to the overly crowded dance floor, Dany slowly made her way through the crowd after concluding that her co-worker was too busy pouring shots for a group of young women to pay her any mind.  
  
Trying her best to remain unnoticed, Dany reached the small, one-room office at a slow, steady stride, where she wasted no time in grabbing her coat and gun and making her way out the back door.  
  
The night was cold and dark. Snowflakes were beginning to form in the sky and soft gray clouds prevented the stars from casting streams of light onto the vacant sidewalk. Dany had little trouble blending into the shadows of tall, shoulder-to-shoulder buildings that were made of solely brick on either side of the street.  
  
She pressed her back flat against the south side wall of another local, downtown club that was teeming with bright lights, loud music, and cheerful laughter. She ignored it all; everything, except the man and woman who had been seated at the bar no more than five minutes ago.  
  
She had seen him there before, although he had come alone. He had seated himself at a far-away table and casually nursed a glass of straight vodka while seeming to search the crowd of drunken women and overly possessive men, who took turns staggering in and out from off the street.  
  
Dany wouldn't normally pay the stranger any mind, even considering his remarkably good looks that were far too unnatural for the average male to possess. Still, she didn't bother stealing a second gaze.  
  
Until tonight.  
  
He was no longer the mysterious man who seemed to casually enjoy the night-time atmosphere of the city life and who happened to tip well.  
  
No.  
  
Tonight, he had become something more...something dangerous.  
  
The very moment Dany locked eyes with the man something unnatural shifted in his eyes. The color remained the same, as did the shape and the particular hues of lights, but his direct gaze had seemed to swallow her own was something alarming and disturbing...unnatural. And his scent, like honey with a twist of orange citrus that was far more exotic than any cologne.  
  
But it was also something more, something darker, something masked with a strange-like scent that reeked of ancient activity that hadn't been performed in centuries.  
  
It was something paranormal; Dany knew that much. If the hereditary line from her grandfather had given her anything it was the keen and accurate gift of determining peculiar behavior and the too-perfect appearances from both men and women that were all too certain from another world.  
  
Dany knew a secret that had been passed down from her great grandfather to her grandfather, and now to her. Her father, however, thought his family to be crazy and had diligently worked to deny Dany any communication with either man.  
  
But one cold, lonely winter many, many years ago Dany had crept into the attack out of pure boredom and discovered the diary of her grandfather, who had written down all the tales of his adventures while hunting the 'others', or so he called them, who were from a world far, far beyond the human realm of understanding.  
  
Dany had grown obsessed with the diary. And at the age of fifteen, she had left home in search of the old man she had never known to exist.  
  
And for fifteen years Dany had done nothing but strive to learn everything from her grandfather, the man she now loved above all others. He had given her everything: love, wealth, respect, encouragement, and above all a purpose.  
  
Dany had always suspected herself to be different. She had never understood her calling in life until she had met her grandfather, who had eagerly enlightened her world to a whole new meaning outside the normal activities of human beings.  
  
She was a vampire hunter; the role was passed down from generation to generation, and the honor of fulfilling her purpose in life was merely protecting her fellow humans from the vicious breed of demons who haunt the night and prey upon the living.  
  
Dany licked her lips with anticipation as something very close to fear coursed through her body like a raging forest fire. She breathed heavily, keeping her eyes solely locked on the man and woman strolling nonchalantly under the bright city lights.  
  
She followed them for several blocks to a more remote area that was nearly as unnerving as the dark haze of clouds floating directly above her.  
  
Instinctively, Dany reached to grasp frozen fingers around the Glock she had tucked far away in the pocket of her coat. She had made certain before leaving the club that it was loaded, but Dany had destroyed enough vampires to know that bullets would only halt a powerful vampire for only a short period of time. Unfortunately for Dany, she had no plan, no backup, nothing else to use as a weapon. She was on her own, and she was running out of time if she planned on rescuing the poor, oblivious woman from the clutches of an 'other' before she turned into a rotting pile of blood and bones.  
  
Considering the woman's death was not an option, Dany smiled with confidence as she watched the couple turn a sharp corner to disappear into the murky night. She waited, hesitantly contemplating her next course of action. She could sneak through the nearby alley and cut him off from the opposite direction, but she couldn't shoot him in plain sight; there were too many bystanders to witness his death, including the woman at his side who would no doubt scream the moment Dany revealed her weapon.  
  
No. She much preferred to kill her enemies in private.  
  
With a nervous flick of her long platinum blonde hair that draped heavily down her back, Dany peeled herself off the wall and stepped out into the shimmering rays of moonlight. She kept her distance, although followed the couple in utter silence as they slowly made their way down the street.  
  
Watching them turn yet another corner that led down a dark, narrow alley into an even more remote part of town, Dany eased her footing and slowed her pace, all the while keeping her breathing calm and steady.  
  
She followed closely in their wake, stepping into the tall shadows on either side of the high apartment buildings with grave hesitation. She was careful not to make a sound, to keep her breathing firm and shallow, and to keep her scent as remote as possible. Quietly, she shimmied out of her coat, only to leave it lying on the cold, damp, and smelly ground of the alley she had entered in order to more thoroughly track her prey.  
  
Closing her hands into determined fists, she narrowed her eyes and continued through the alley with a steady pace that had her walking directly in the man's wake. He didn't once turn around or seem aware of her pursuit, but Dany hadn't killed over thirty vampires by being foolish enough to underestimate them.  
  
They were always dangerous, even when completely intoxicated. And Dany wasn't about to take chances, no matter how handsome, especially when she was attempting to rescue a victim that might soon become a quick meal on heels.  
  
After a few short moments had passed, Dany watched the vampire and his clueless date disappear below the dim, overhead lights of a tall apartment building that looked as daunt and unnerving as the very man who was pulling apart the double-wide doors in a gentlemanly-like manner, to first allow the woman to step inside.  
  
There, mixed with moonlight and the dim, flickering rays of yellow heat from the overhead lamps, the man's long hair blew gently against the timid current of the wind. The forming snowflakes had landed upon his head and shoulders, his narrow eyes fixed on the woman staggering through the door before they quickly shifted to gaze off into the night.  
  
He wasn't looking directly at her, but he was definitely looking in Dany's general direction. A faint prickle of fear stabbed her heart just before he turned around and stepped inside.  
  
Dany pressed herself hard against the cool brick walls of the alley. She strained her eyes to peer inside the decrepit, four-story apartment building that looked as if no one had lived there for years. Needless to say, it was in poor condition. There were few blinds covering the windows, leaving little to the imagination if someone happened to be looking in at the tenants who lived there. And from what little she could see of the winding stairwell, it led up to the second, third, and fourth floors that appeared to be covered with particles of trash and debris that lay spread across its narrow, uneven steps.  
  
Dany grimaced with disgust, detesting the very idea of entering the filthy building. Hell, even prisons lived in better conditions than this pathetic, ghostly excuse for a home.  
  
But there was no turning back.  
  
She had a job to do, one that might very well save a life and end another if she handled the situation properly, like a true hunter her grandfather would be proud of.  
  
Dany sucked in a determined breath before proceeding toward her destiny. She walked with haste toward the back of the apartment building. After concluding which window would lead her directly inside the vampire's apartment, Dany tucked the Glock behind the strap of her boot and climbed up the feeble ladder that was attached to the outside wall by rusty iron brackets that made her feel less gallant than only a few short moments ago.  
  
She swayed in the open air and her skin crawled with goosebumps until she finally made her way up the ladder and onto a balcony that overlooked the entire alley. Swinging her leg over the narrow ledge, Dany stretched her body along the wall until her feet collided with the windowsill. After a few silent curses and several awkward maneuvers that made her heart leap with uncertainty, she managed to lift open the window to finally step inside.  
  
There were no lights on inside the apartment, nothing to indicate that the vampire had arrived. She had entered into the bedroom, which was pitch dark and smelled of damp, rotting wood and unique cologne that was cloaked in majestic, worn power that was just as devastating and ruthless as the man who claimed it.  
  
Dany's hands trembled as she moved across the small room until she reached the door. Without so much as breathing, she removed the Glock from her boot and pushed open the door. She was greeted with more darkness, and the overwhelming scent of ancient male power flooded the tiny area with an irritable stab of warning.  
  
Dany narrowed her eyes and managed to sort through the darkness to find a lamp resting on top of what appeared to be a bookshelf. She held tightly to her Glock as she moved closer toward the lamp. But before she could turn the nob she tripped over something hard and practically fell into the bookshelf.  
  
"Shit." She swore aloud, catching two books between her chest and elbow before they crashed to the floor. She quickly put the books back and steadied herself before switching on the lamp.  
  
There wasn't much to see. A definite man-cave that existed of very little furniture, with lots of beer cans, wine bottles, and cigarette butts thrown about the floor and on top the wide-screen TV and mini-refrigerator that was crammed into one corner of the living area. A slumped, the soft-toned sofa was in the center of the room, with far too many holes, burn marks, and stains to consider cleaning. And...it reeked.  
  
Not only from the overly saturated stench of spilled alcohol, food, and bodily odors that made Dany cover her nose in disgust but from the ripe, distinct scent of blood that seemed to stain the sofa with sporadic red blotches of dry liquid.  
  
Taking a sudden, revolted step back, Dany tripped over the same hard substance that had nearly brought her crashing into the bookshelf. Catching her balance, she turned to pierce the floor with a curious stare that all but swiped the breath from her lungs.  
  
A body was lying on the floor between the sofa and the bookshelf. A woman's body and she wasn't moving.  
  
"My God." Dany rushed toward the woman, instantly recognizing her as the same woman who had accompanied the mysterious man at the club only a short time ago. Her short blonde hair was now covering her face and shielding her eyes that were now rolled clear to the back of her head. She was lying face down, her skin as white as snow and her body unmoving and still. Dany reached down to feel the woman's pulse. There was a faint beat. "Thank God. She is still alive. Barely."  
  
Dany was in a panic. She frantically pulled her hand back, only to watch several drops of blood silently patter against the dull-blue shag carpet. She looked down at her hand with wide, fearful eyes and then jerked to regard the woman's throat. There were two small holes in the crook of her neck that were trickling blood into a pool on the floor.  
  
Clenching her hands tighter around her Glock, Dany rose to her feet and bit her lower lip out of anger. She narrowed her eyes and breathed out with burning fumes of hostility and rage. She turned around to exit the building and call for the cops but stumbled back when a shadow of man came to stand before her.

Bright beams of light suddenly flickered to life, briefly blinding Dany with a sharp glare that caused her voice to squeak when she screamed. She sucked in a sharp breath as the bedroom door slammed shut behind her from an unknown force that made her let out another yelp of surprise.  
  
The man before her was even more handsome than what she had remembered. He was no longer wearing the sports coat, but his white, button-down shirt easily reveal the tight muscles spread across a very defined chest and stomach. His hair was still pulled back and his neck looked thick and his rough features pulsed with near danger. The firm line of his jaw made him look hard as steel, the black depths in his eyes pierced her heart with painless weapons of both fire and ice. His arms were stretched to their lengths, his hands curled into fists, his shoulders squared, and his entire body on edge.

Dany studied him intently. She gripped her Glock with eager fingers that were willing and ready to plant every bullet into his heart.  
  
No one spoke.  
  
All Dany could do was stare at the man, the vampire. So...why wasn't she pulling the trigger and sending his ass back to its grave?  
  
Dany dared to breathe as she fought the strange urge to lower her weapon. This man was beautiful. There was no other way to describe it. Beautifully fit for any woman to worship him. His eyes seemed to call out to her. One moment she was drowning in his stark, regal power that seemed to flood her mind with a particular kind of desire she had only ever read about. This man was too perfect, too powerful. He was somehow causing her thoughts to drift away into a foggy mist of confusion that seemed to disrupt all her natural-born senses and replace them with foreign, unnatural thoughts.  
  
Dany tried to blink through the confusion and contemplated very hard about tossing her Glock across the room and using her hands and mouth to explore more of the sinfully attractive man standing before her. But then his mouth parted to reveal the sharp points of his fangs that instantly brought her back to reality.  
  
"Ah, we meet at last," His fierce, deep voice sent waves of chills racing down her spine. She shivered as his words seemed to suffocate what was left of her determination.  
  
Muttering a silent oath, Dany ignored the man's haughty words and held her Glock more firmly in her hand. "What are you?" She demanded, her voice tampering with a deep sternness she wasn't entirely certain she could pull off.  
  
The man kept his distance, but sidestepped a few inches to the right, while narrowing those sinful eyes to form a perplexed expression on his pale face. "Is that a necessary question? If you don't know what I am, then why are you here?" He opened his arms wide and glanced about the room in an irritable manner. "Why is there a need to point a gun in my face?"

His tone turned edgy, almost bitter, taking a sudden downhill twist that caused Dany to regard him with even more reservations. "Who are you?"  
  
His expression seemed skeptical at first, but then a deep voice answered her with grave hesitation. "Jon Snow," he said quietly.  
  
The name didn't sound familiar, but then again there was no reason why it should.  
  
And as if intrigued by her curiosity, he took a step forward.  
  
Dany's fingers tightened around her weapon. Even though he hadn't advanced much closer, she didn't like the way he was forcing her to move away from her stance. If she were to sidestep in the opposite direction she would be right smack in the center of the room, where there was no means of an escape. If she remained where she was the door was behind her, insuring a possible chance of reentering into the bedroom, where the opened window awaited her from inside.  
  
"Don't move!" Dany shouted.  
  
He immediately halted. He narrowed those beautiful eyes from something that could pass for a surprise, and then he slightly tilted his head in curious observation. "Why do you fear me?" His voice grew deeper and his narrow eyes widened to reveal a spectacular glow of dark shades of red.  
  
"I don't fear you," Dany lied, suddenly regretting her decision to leave the club and follow him. "Tell me what you are." She repeated, her voice sounding more fierce than what she felt capable of imitating.  
  
But she didn't have time to fake her confidence. The man had moved from across the room to stand directly in front of her with incapable speed. He lowered her arms by gripping her wrist until the gun began to slip through her clutched fingers.  
  
Dany struggled to hold onto the gun, but his grip was overpowering. His fingers seemed to weld into her flesh as he literally squeezed until her hand went numb. She cried out as pain flooded her wrist and slowly expanded through her entire arm. She pounded hard on his chest with her free hand, but only to be shoved back against the door with an aggressive movement that both frightened and aroused her.  
  
Dany closed her eyes, her heart pounding with adrenaline that made her knees feel weak and numb. She breathed with anticipation, expecting a hard blow to her head or bullets to plant deeply into her speeding heart. But after a short moment of silence, Dany slowly reopened her eyes to look up at him.

His expression had softened and his grip on her wrist had lessened to where she was able to pull away with barely a jerk. He didn't move; he stood towering above her, like a possessive statue of warm honey and orange citrus that swarmed around her with a dark haze of black magic. He lifted his arms above her head to rest on either side of her face.  
  
"Tell me, am I more or less than what you were expecting to find?" He whispered in that deep, thundering voice that aroused an irritable flame to burn what little pride and self-respect Dany had left.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she stared back at him. "Less, as a matter of fact."  
  
Surprise consumed his demon-like expression that was crying out with near danger, but he said nothing.  
  
Dany ignored the rising fear swelling in the pit of her stomach and kept her voice low and firm. "A true vampire would have drunk my blood on spot instead of stocking me from behind the bar counter." She was beyond intimidated, but if her bold words brought forth her death, she would at least have the satisfaction of dying with her dignity intact.  
  
The vampire said nothing in response to her brave accusation. He only stared at her with mild eyes of beautiful valleys that chilled her every nerve to the bone. His mouth curved into a deliberate smirk that made Dany forget about her purpose for being there.  
  
She wanted to kiss him; she wanted to curl her fingers into the tight fabric of his shirt and rip it to shreds. She wanted to drown in the heat of his eyes that made her sex tingle with licentious hunger. She wanted this man—this vampire—and she wanted him now.  
  
His eyes flickered back and forth between curiosity and amusement. And then they shifted into something greedy that seemed to unclothe every inch of her body. "I have reasons for stocking you, the same as you have reasons for trying to kill me." His firm voice hovered above her, adding fuel to the fire she felt to wrap her legs around his waist and moan into the immortal pleasure of his mouth.  
  
No doubt sensing her building frustration to take him inside her body, he bent his head to gently brush his lips over the sensitive part of her neck. "And if you are not yet convinced that I'm a vampire, I'm more than happy to drain your body." He allowed his fangs to erect and lightly trail down the length of her neck in a long, slow path that sent her body flailing into a series of convulsions. "Right here...right now."  
  
Dany leaned her head back to hit hard against the door. Her eyes snapped shut and her body trembled at the delicate, although a firm touch of his fangs gliding across her skin. God, but this felt good. Too good, as if she had lost every ounce of sensibility and awareness she had been brought up relying upon to keep her and her fellow humans alive.  
  
But at this moment, being alive, staying alive didn't seem to matter.  
  
His hands lowered to the curve of her face and the back of her neck. His touch was firm and aggressive as if he wanted to bruise her skin with the mark of his brutal strength. "Why did you come here, Daenerys?" The sudden sound of her name was strange leaving his lips, but then again nothing had ever sounded so sweet.  
  
Now, she wanted him even more.  
  
Dany let out a soft moan when his teeth slid down the length of her neck for the second time. It was nearly painful, but her knees began to cave and her entire body began to melt into a hot stream of liquid lust. "I...I..." She started, halting the moment his thumb curled around her throat to gently pierce her skin with the sharp prick of his claws.  
  
"Did you come here to kill me or to fuck me?" His words were deep and low down her throat. He bent his head to the crook of her neck and trailed moist lips across her jawline. "Make up your mind, pet; you can't have both."  
  
Dany froze. She didn't know whether to speak or remain silent. The slight pressure of his claw pressing into her skin only added to her confusion. She wanted to push it away, she wanted to wrap her hands around his wrist and break every damn one of his fingers. She wanted to melt into his touch and submit her body to his seductive enthrallment that seemed to dominate every thread of his composure. She wanted to drink in his refined flavors of honey and orange citrus until she was drunk with his love.  
  
She wanted...to regain her sensibility long enough to find her gun and plant every bullet into his non-beating heart.  
  
"I don't fuck murderers." She finally managed to snap out of whatever sort of mind trick he was attempting to hold her under.  
  
Those mysterious dark eyes widened with surprise and the arrogant smirk was quick to fade. His hold on her body was still aggressive, but gentle enough to prove he was capable of humanity. "I don't understand." His deep voice rose with frustration.  
  
"What?" Dany asked. She decided to take advantage of his momentary bewilderment by raising her hands to slowly push his wrist away from her throat.  
  
He didn't seem angered by her rejection; he merely allowed his arm to fall to his side before taking a careful step back. "You," he breathed quietly. "I don't understand you."  
  
Dany welcomed the growing distance between them, but her body disobediently yearned to feel his long, solid form-pressed hard against her. His hand felt good on her skin; they were big, gentle, and firm. His lips were moist and warm down the side of her face; she longed to feel his heat breathe into her ear and whisper her name...  
  
Wait.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Dany suddenly asked him.  
  
He seemed startled at first, but then his shoulders relaxed and his voice resumed his deep, husky tone. "I know all about you, Daenerys. I know about your family."  
  
"How?"  
  
"That's not important." He quickly decided before taking a step forward. "Why do you think I came to the club tonight?" He was standing barely inches away when he reached out to press his hands on either side of her face. "Why do you think I lured you here? Do you think my only intentions are to fuck you?"

  
Dany stared into his eyes and lost herself to the beautiful dark meadows that swirled about his narrow slits of vision. She felt her heart expand at his nearness and the deep, burning sound of his voice seemed to smother all other emotions except stripping this man naked and climbing on top of him. "I don't know what you mean." She said instead.  
  
One corner of his mouth split apart as he bent his head to look directly into her eyes. "First, let's get fucking you out of the way, then we can focus on the less pleasurable duties."  
  
Jon's hands were soon wrapped around her. Although gentle, the sharp prick of his claws pressed firmly into the ivory satin of her flesh. He bent his head low to swipe her breath away with a kiss. His mouth was warm and sweet; his lips like frozen honey. His skin was cold, even though his clothing. His scent was intoxicating and the wondrous sensation of feeling his hard body pressed so intimately against her own made Dany tremble beneath him.  
  
"Is this how you like to be kissed?" Jon's deep vibration echoed across her parted lips.  
  
She could feel the pressure of his fangs pulsing down her chin and across her jawline until he stopped his leisure torture to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Is this how you like to be held?" His fingers caressed the silk of her throat before he pushed her back against the door. He lowered his hands to grip her waist firmly, leaving little space between them. He loomed over her, swallowing her in his shadows that seemed too thick and powerful to find freedom.  
  
"Tell me how you like to be undressed, Dany."  
  
Dany looked up at him and breathed long and hard. She couldn't stop her heart from pounding with want. All she could think about was this man, this one man...Jon, who had entered her life unwelcome and uninvited.  
  
But she wanted him there. For reason, she didn't yet know.  
  
"Let me show you," Dany purred against his mouth. She placed both hands in the center of his chest and slowly pushed to expand the space between them.  
  
She kept her gaze locked on his eyes. She bit down on her lower lip as she reached to curl her fingers around the hem of her dress. In a slow, erotic motion Dany slipped the fabric over her head to allow the heavy length of her platinum blonde hair to flay across her shoulders and chest. She released her bottom lip just as she reached back to unhook her bra. She let the thin straps slide down her arms to meet with the pool of clothing at her feet. She kicked off her boots one at a time and then shimmied her nylons down each long, slender leg.  
  
When she had finished with her deliberate tease of seduction, Dany stood up to take in the hungry expression on her viewer's face. She was completely naked; her nipples were starting to harden from the cool draft blowing in from the open window and through the countless holes and cracks in the walls. Her legs were trembling, her hands sweating, her heart beginning to beat faster inside its cage of ivory flesh.  
  
Jon's expression darkened as he looked at her. He studied her long and hard, his eyes hungrily rolling over every delicate curve of her body. "Perfect," he breathed heavily before taking a quick step forward. He began unbuttoning his shirt to let the white fabric fall from his arms with an eager twitch of his shoulders. "I've wanted you naked for a long time, Daenerys. I've wanted you in my bed every night since you were born." He moved closer, unzipping his jeans to gradually thrust the annoying fabric down thick thighs and strong legs. "A man can only be patient for so long, pet." he rests both hands on either side of her face and pinned her against the door. "You belong to me."  
  
Dany blinked her response. She didn't know what he was talking about. But it didn't seem to matter.  
  
All she could think about was every delicious inch of his body crying out for her to touch it. His skin was dark and flawless, his chest was bare except for a narrow patch of thin black hair starting at his naval that gradually expanded around the thick base of his cock. His rough, barbaric features were bold and hungry with want, his calm, dark-grey eyes possessive and wild to take her into his arms and claim her with his seed.

  
Jon lowered his arms to run firm hands down the length of her arms. He laced their fingers together and brought her hands up to pin them high above her head. He locked one hand around both of her wrists and lowered the other to skim down the side of her face, down the length of her neck, and between her breasts until he stopped just above her belly button. He worked his way back up in that same slow, treacherous path that drove Dany wild with anticipation.  
  
"Your skin is so soft." His hand paused at her right breast. He lightly squeezed her nipple until the sensitive pink bead hardened between his fingers. He gave it a gentle tug before moving toward her left. "If I had my way you wouldn't own any clothes, Daenerys." He gave her nipple a gentle flick of his finger. "You would always be naked."  
  
Dany pressed her head hard against the door. She moaned into his mouth before he claimed her lips with another powerful kiss. She felt her legs weaken as he pushed them apart to slide the long length of his body in between them. His hand lowered to her waist to grip her firmly. And before she could moan with encouragement, Jon turned her around to face the door with an effortless twist of movements.  
  
The door was cold against her skin; her nipples tighten as he pressed one hand to the middle of her back and the other still holding her arms captive. He leaned into the crook of her neck and nestled his face into the thick folds of her hair. "Tell me how you like to be fucked." His teeth nipped along her ear lobe and his hand moved to caress her ass. "Tell me, Dany; I would hate to disappoint."  
  
Dany swallowed hard and closed her eyes as his deep words vibrated against her neck and shoulder. "I like to see my partner." She spoke from the few, rare memories she could muster of her previous lovers. "I like to be on top and in control."  
  
A deep, low chuckled escaped his breath and his hold on her body tightened. "Touché ." With her wrists still bound he lowered her hands, only to drape his arm in front of her neck to lock her in place behind bars of steel and muscle. "But no woman should be denied the experience of complete surrender."  
  
Dany was ready to dispute his unlikely theory when his arm tightened around her throat.  
  
Jon was quick to peel her off the door and walk her forward a few awkward steps. He breathed in her ear before applying downward pressure to her shoulders. "Get on your knees, pet."  
  
She stood there as if unable to move. She wasn't certain if he was serious or merely trying to prove a point.  
  
But he suddenly pressed his knees into the backs of hers and she felt her legs crumble beneath her. A large presence was behind her as her knees hit hard on the carpeted floor. She felt him loom over her, smothering her tiny form with all his strength and power. It was nearly overwhelming, but Dany could smell the musk of her own arousal as she knelt down to obey his command.  
  
"Now, I want you to lay on the floor and spread your legs."  
  
Dany knew this time he was serious. Still, she thought about disobeying, she thought about rejecting him completely, she thought about telling him to fuck off and run all the way back to the club, butt-ass naked and at a dead sprint.

  
She still might, but as Jon lessened his hold on her body Dany knew there was only one thing she could do.  
  
She lowered her arms and welcomed the pain from having being held above her head for so long. She stretched them out and began to crawl forward until she lay flat on the floor as instructed. She immediately spread her legs before looking back to capture Jon's dark eyes trapped behind glass walls of fire.  
  
"Very good, Dany." Jon approved deeply. "Now, I want you to raise your arms above your head."  
  
Just as the pain in her arms began to fade along with her uncertainty, Dany obliged his request and stretched them upward. She could feel her legs separating further apart as a solid force slid in between them. The soft pressure of his fingers lightly trailing from her ankles and calves to her thighs and ass was erotic and sensual.  
  
She shivered when his fingers moved to the small of her back, where he spread his hands wide to veil a large portion of her skin. He continued a slow path up her back, gently brushing aside her web of tangles along the way. His hands were smooth and firm over her shoulders and down the slender lengths of her arms, where he locked her wrists together in another unbreakable hold. He stilled his body on top of her, covering her completely with his large and heavy form.  
  
But Dany couldn't complain. She moaned aloud when his cock pressed hard against her ass. He was well endowed with just the right amount of length and width to make a girl scream every time he thrust into her.  
  
And Dany did scream.  
  
With one long thrust, Jon penetrated her pussy. His abounding hunger was relentless, pushing himself to the hilt inside her without hesitation or delay.  
  
Her velvet walls expanded to receive him. She arched her back to take him further, her moans of pleasure crying out as he held her wrists captive and pushed on the back of her neck until her forehead hit hard against the floor. She couldn't move, she couldn't think; all she could do was lay there and allow this man to violate the most intimate parts of her body.

With his cock buried deep inside her, Jon paused, allowing her body to adjust to his large size stretching her from wall to wall. He leaned down to cradle moist lips into her ear when he spoke. "Mine, Daenerys." His voice was hot down the side of her face. "You were destined to be mine."  
  
"Yes, Jon." Dany heard herself cry out when she felt the sharp points of his fangs slide down her throat. "Destined," she repeated, her voice no longer her own, but a fierce purr of seduction that urged him to finish using her body to sate his building rise of passion.  
  
A dark, low chuckled escaped the back of his throat. "Tomorrow you won't remember me. You won't remember my name or the pleasure I have given you." His grip tightened around her wrists as he began sliding in and out of her slick channel. "I will leave you with nothing." His harsh words lay to rest on the floorboard of her heart, somewhere far away in a remote chamber she didn't know where to find.  
  
But she knew it was there.  
  
Dany met with his every thrust, her body growing weak as she kept pace with his savage demand. Her voice was hoarse from screaming his name, her fingers sore as she dug holes into the carpet from withstanding his unbearable pleasure and crippling pain. She had never had such a skillful and attentive lover. A man had never touched her with such gentility and aggression. It seemed impossible.  
  
But Jon wasn't a man.  
  
Dany screamed and jerked as he slammed into her with a series of painful thrusts. He seemed merciless to fulfill his destiny to claim her once and for all, although careful to consider her own urges of desire. He was violent with his yearning, although fully aware of her limitations and never once crossed the line of what her body could handle.  
  
And when Dany felt firm hands reach around to caress the aching knob of her clitoris, her body jerked with convulsions until her ultimate release gradually waned deep inside her.  
  
She felt Jon's cock pulse with satisfaction as he spilled his seed deep into her womb. After a few gentle strokes, he pulled out to rest his head on her shoulder, where rapid, heavy breaths warmed the side of her neck. "I have completed my destiny, but yours has only just begun." He played with a long strand of her hair for a short while before reluctantly rising to his feet.  
  
Dany tried to steady her breathing as she slowly lifted herself to rest on her knees. Her head was suddenly pounding, her eyes were unclear and fuzzy, her legs trembling from the explosion of her orgasm that had left her speechless and short of breath. She tried to rummage through the onslaught of past and present images that were slowly beginning to fade in and out of her consciousness. Blinking with confusion, she looked up to regard the fully dressed Jon, who was now standing above her with a serious, borderline sympathetic expression on his handsome face.  
  
He reached down to grasp her chin between steady fingers before forcing her eyes to meet with his. "If you are pregnant at the end of the month I wish you and our child a long and happy life. If you are not..." He paused, a faint glimmer of hope passing quickly in his eyes. "then I will return this time next month."  
  
Dany didn't turn to watch him leave. She didn't even remember hearing the door close behind him. In fact, everything about him was slowly starting to fade from her mind.  
  
What was his name? Why was he talking to her? Where had he come from?  
  
She pressed her palm against her forehead as the pounding in her head returned. She carefully managed to rise to her feet when a sudden blast of cold air slammed into her.  
  
Dany looked around the filthy apartment and had no idea where she was. She ran her hands up and down her arms and quickly realized that she was naked.  
  
Again, she didn't know why.  
  
Very slowly, she tried walking toward the pile of scattered clothing and didn't understand why her vagina was sore and her legs felt weak and ready to collapse beneath her. Nothing made sense.  
  
"I will leave you with nothing." A deep voice echoed far in the back of her mind.  
  
Dany halted in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she looked about the room and noticed the motionless woman lying on the floor. She somehow looked familiar, but Dany couldn't remember where she had seen her.  
  
Nothing about the woman seemed to jolt her memory. But then Dany drew closer and the woman opened her eyes in a slow manner. "What happened?" she asked. Dany witnessed the bite mark on the woman's neck slowly fading as she regained consciousness.  
  
"Vampire," Dany muttered quietly. She immediately looked around for her Glock and found the weapon lying across the floor, useless and unused. It didn't make sense. If she had been hunting the vampire who had obviously fed from the woman then why had she not used her gun to stop him? Instead, why was she standing naked in a run-down, filthy apartment building with all sorts of unclear visions, muffled voices, and rambling thoughts racing through her brain? Why couldn't she remember?  
  
"Tomorrow you won't remember me. You won't remember my name or the pleasure I have given you." That same deep, thundering voice jolted to life in her mind.  
  
"My God," Dany nearly cried. "What have I done?"  
  
She clenched the black fabric of her dress tightly in her hands, allowing her emotions to quickly shift from confusion to fear, to realization to finally anger.  
  
She remembered a man, a handsome man, with eyes as dark as the night. She saw his face, his hair, his hands, and his body. She heard the husky sound of his voice--his name. She felt the pressure of his hands welding into her body, the gentle way he kissed her, held her tightly, made love to her?  
  
Dany remembered it all.  
  
She remembered everything.

"If you are pregnant at the end of the month I wish you and our child a long and happy life. If you are not...then I will return this time next month."


End file.
